1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to small wheel self-propelled carts, commonly referred to by the slang term "go-karts". Such small powered carts are commonly used on tracks set up at fairs, fun parks, and resort areas but are also used by young people off-road. "Go-Karts" typically include an elongated chassis that is spaced a short distance (6-8 inches) from the underlying surface, powered by a small rear engine placed behind a seat that is positioned at the middle of the chassis and where a pair of pedals have pushrods that extend along the left and right sides of the chassis centerline respectively to activate an aft vehicle brake and the accelerator of the rear mounted engine. More particularly the present invention relates to an improved small motorized, self-propelled cart that includes a safety feature in the form of an override activated by a brake pushrod extending between the brake pedal and the rear brake for returning the engine to idle speed (or maintaining at idle) whenever the user depresses the brake--even in situations where the user depresses both the brake and the accelerator pedals simultaneously.
2. General Background
Small powered, self-propelled karts have been sold for many years, typically using a metallic chassis having four small wheels about twelve inches (12") in diameter, a relatively small internal combustion engaging (for example 5-10 horsepower) positioned at the rear of the chassis, a seat positioned just aft the middle of the chassis and a steering wheel assembly that extends from the front of the chassis up to the user.
These go-karts provide a pair of pedals that include a left brake pedal and a right accelerator pedal closely positioned together at the front of the vehicle. The pedals activate pushrods which control respectively the accelerator and brake. A common go-kart arrangement a left forward brake pedal that activates a brake pushrod, the pushrod engaging a rear brake band that tightens against a drum on the rear left wheel. The right forward pedal provides an accelerator pedal that activates a pushrod for operating a retractable cable to increase the speed of the engine from idle to higher running speeds.
One of the problems with go-karts of this type is the problem of user panic when an object such as a tree, fence, wall or the like is quickly presented to the user in a panic situation. This can be a common problem, especially with younger people and first time users. Parents often purchase go-carts for children that are to young to obtain a driver's license. The cart functions as their first vehicle. Therefore, such carts are primarily used off-road where trees, fences, houses, and the like must be reckoned with.
When the operator of a go-kart panics (or if the user is new or inexperienced), a possible reaction is the depression of the accelerator pedal rather than the brake pedal. Sometimes, the user can panic and depress both the accelerator pedal and the brake pedal. Sometimes, this instant of adverse reaction can cause the user to loose control or to hit an object that otherwise could have been avoided by turning or braking.